Daily Gifts
Overview Daily Gifts are awards you receive every day when logging into Miner's Haven. Daily gifts awards you one or a few copies of one shop item and a sum of cash based on how much money your player has. Sometimes if you're lucky enough, you could get up to four copies of an item or even an item worth more than all of your player's money. When you do get this lucky, a notification appears in the chat complimenting your award. Daily gifts also drops gift crates that give you research points and Mystery Boxes and if the owner leaves the crates, they stay on the server cluttering the map. Players can pay R$15 to purchase a second daily gift. There are many things you can do to make the daily gifts you receive better. Daily Gift Boosters * VIP Pass better luck when opening daily gifts; has a chance for a gold, uC(Unobtanium crystals), or even a Diamond Box. * Premium Mining grants 10 uC in Daily Gifts. * Executive Pass grants an exclusive red Executive Crate that gives a random weapon for one life and an Inferno Box or a Lucky Clover. Executive also grants up to 6uC in your daily gift. * Owning the Miner's Haven Shirt T-Shrit (sold in Late 2015 for a ROBLOX-wide. No longer on sale)' '''grants an extra 1uC in daily gifts. * Joining the '''Berezaa Games group '''grants an extra 2uC and a regular box in Daily Gifts. * '''Shoddy Crate Artifact '(Black Friday 2015 Artifact) adds 1-3 wooden crates to your daily gift. * Super Snowflake Artifact ''(Black Friday 2015 Artifact)'' '''grants 10 walkspeed the server you earned your daily gift. * '''Giant Crate Artifact ''(Black Friday 2016 Artifact)' '''adds a Giant Crate that grants a large amount of RP and a guarunteed mystery box and a 100% chance of also getting an unreal and inferno box! Trivia * Sometimes you can get very cheap items for no reason or if you're out of a common price range. This means you could get the most expensive shop item, which is the Ore Transponder, Costing 3 SxD when you only have Quintillions. Most of the time when this rare event happens, it's when you get an item costing the same amount without Decillions and it it broadcasts "Woah! (Player Name) has won a expensive gift!" In the local chat. * If you get your daily gift the day an update comes out and BEFORE the update comes out, Berezaa is fully aware that you can get another daily gift after the update is pushed out. Berezaa tends to release updates on Thursdays. * You DON'T need to wait 24 hours to get a daily gift. You can log on at 11:59pm GMT/ 6:59pm EST, get a daily gift and log on at 12:00pm GMT/7:00pm EST and get another daily gift as long as they're two different days. ** The times for the Daily Gifts being available to claim is dependent on the Eastern Standard Time (the region where Berezaa lives). The Daily Gifts are always made available at 8PM EST. Category:Tutorial Category:Game Mechanics